Problem: Write your answer as a whole number and remainder. $73\div 8 = ~$
Answer: Let's divide ${73}$ circles into groups of $8$. We get $9$ groups of $8$ with $1$ circle leftover. We can also use long division to solve ${73}\div 8$. 8 09 ) 73 ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ 0000000 - 0 ↓ − − − 0 73 - 72 − − − 00 1 \begin{aligned} &~~ \,09\\ 8&\overline{\Big){73}} \phantom{0000000}& \\ &\underline{\, \mbox{-}0\!\downarrow}&\\ &\phantom{0}{73}& \\ &\underline{\, \mbox{-}72}&\\ &\phantom{00}1& \\ \end{aligned} $73 \div 8 = 9 \text{ R } 1$